A commonly used lawncare apparatus, such as a walk-behind lawnmower, includes a cutting device, a deck supporting the cutting device, a chassis having four wheels to which the deck is mounted, and a handle for pushing a main body of the lawncare apparatus disposed at one end of the chassis.
When using the lawncare apparatus, there are two ways to transport the lawncare apparatus from a storage room to a lawn. The first way is to place the four wheels on the ground and push/pull the lawncare apparatus. The second way is to lift the lawncare apparatus away from the ground. The first way requires a large storage room and the second way requires that the lawncare apparatus is of light weight. Thus, the way to transport the lawncare apparatus from the storage room to the lawn needs to be improved.